The disclosed technology relates generally to whitening filters, and more particularly to whitening filters for signal vectors obtained from a multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) transmission or storage system.
With the continuing demand for higher-speed digital communications systems and higher-density digital storage systems, various techniques have been applied to increase the capacity of these systems. However, even with high-capacity communications and storage media, their respective bandwidths and densities are still limited. Therefore, MIMO systems are often used to fully exploit the capabilities of these systems. In particular, increasing the dimensions of these systems enables higher throughput and reliability, as more information can be conveyed without increasing the bandwidth of the system.
However, due to noise and device imperfections, interpreting information received from a MIMO transmission system or read from a MIMO storage system is a difficult task. Thus, interpreting this information may often result in detection errors even for the highest complexity and most powerful detection algorithms. Therefore, it would be desirable to mitigate the effect of device imperfections to improve detection performance in MIMO transmission and storage systems.